


"Sure you Do Kippen, Sure you do"

by mashed_potatoe



Series: Tyrus Oneshots [9]
Category: Andi Mack (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Cute, M/M, Sassy Cyrus, these are getting progressively shorter, they are in love your honor, this is overdone but i don't care
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-13 16:29:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28906401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mashed_potatoe/pseuds/mashed_potatoe
Summary: “What's that honey?” Cyrus asked.“I said that I love you,” Tj covered smoothly.“Sure you did Kippen, Sure you did,” Cyrus mused.“I do,” Tj mocked hurt. Buffy laughed loving seeing her favorite couple being oh so in love.“Yeah I love you too,” Cyrus said sitting on Tj’s lap.
Relationships: Buffy Driscoll & Cyrus Goodman, Buffy Driscoll & T. J. Kippen, Cyrus Goodman/T. J. Kippen
Series: Tyrus Oneshots [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2113533
Comments: 2
Kudos: 37





	"Sure you Do Kippen, Sure you do"

It was a sunny Monday morning at 6AM when Cyrus woke up. He had an early morning class that day so he had to wake up at ‘an indecent hour’ as TJ put it. Cyrus smiled as his boyfriend’s arm was draped over his waist.

He somehow wiggled his way out of Tj’s grasp, and threw on the first hoodie he could find to go with his joggers. Of course it was Tj’s hoodie because what else is he supposed to wear?

He went to the small kitchen in the apartment they shared. As usual he started brewing his cup of coffee and Tj’s cup of Green Tea. He grabbed some eggs from the fridge and started scrambling them. 

Tj walked in to Cyrus dancing to Lemon Boy. Tj smiled at this sight, this was their song after all. Tj snuke up to Cyrus and wrapped his arms around his boyfriend’s waist.

Cyrus being the naturally jumpy person he is was started by the sudden contact. Once he realized it was Tj he melted into the contact. 

“Good Morning Love,” Tj said in his husky morning voice. 

Cyrus turned around to see his Boyfriend in just some sweatpants. He took in the sight of his shirtless boyfriend. Tj could see the notable blush on the younger’s cheeks. 

“Um, morning,” he stammered

Tj laughed and leaned down to kiss his partner’s forehead.

“Cat got your tongue or something?” He smirked

“Ha ha very funny,” Cyrus said dryly, “Why don’t you just go sit down and drink your tea, huh.” 

So he sat down at the small table and started drinking his tea. Cyrus turned back around to finish the eggs.

“I got a present for you,” Tj remembered.

“Ooo What did you get me,” Cyrus said suddenly intrigued. 

Most people would just assume that Cyrus was a spoiled brat, but Tj knew that was just Cyrus being real.

“Let me go get it,” Tj said, getting up to go get his backpack. Once he found the box that was stowed away he walked back to his loving boyfriend.

“Open it,” he said as Cyrus was plating the eggs. When the box was open Cyrus saw two Chocolate Chocolate chip muffins. 

“Awe thanks Baby,” Cyrus said, getting on his tiptoes to reach Tj’s lips.

After they ate the delicious food they finished getting ready for class. Tj walked Cyrus to class on his way to Basketball practice. Once he got to the court he saw Buffy in the stands. Since Tj was the captain of the boy’s team and Buffy the Girl’s they went to a lot of the other’s practice. 

Besides, Cyrus Buffy was Tj’s best friend. They really bonded after he started dating Cyrus.   
Once practice was over with Tj and Buffy walked back to his and Cyrus’ apartment like they did everytime

“Do you think he will say yes?” Tj asked Buffy right when Cyrus was walking in.

“Who said yes to what?” Cyrus said, a little confused. 

Tj and Buffy had been talking about how Tj was going to propose to Cyrus and had even rehearsed background stories just in case they got caught.

“Oh The coach for an extra practice on Friday,” Buffy said nonchalantly. 

“Yeah they could really use the help,” Tj said, happy he got to tease her.

“Well I have faith in you to get your point across,” He said crossing the room and putting his Bag down, “Plus who could say no to you?” Cyrus kissed Tj’s soft lips.

“Definitely not you,” Buffy said, having a double meaning, “To anything really.”  
Tj laughed softly at it. 

“Yeah that's the hope,” He mumbled just a little too loudly. 

“What's that honey?” Cyrus asked.

“I said that I love you,” Tj covered smoothly.

“Sure you did Kippen, Sure you did,” Cyrus mused.

“I do,” Tj mocked. Buffy laughed loving seeing her favorite couple being oh so in love.

“Yeah I love you too,” Cyrus said sitting on Tj’s lap.


End file.
